


Cuddling Gwilym

by happysoulmentality



Series: Gwilym Things [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluffy, Gen, Kissing, the Author Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysoulmentality/pseuds/happysoulmentality





	Cuddling Gwilym

**Mornings**

  * Reminder: Gwilym is a space heater extraordinaire. 
  * He’s at his worst in the morning because he’s been still all night so the heat is literally pooled around him
  * But you keep your room so frigid (to offset him) that it can occasionally be pleasant to roll over to him and steal some of that warmth
  * If you’re awake first, you usually roll over to snuggle up to his back
  * He wakes with the first touches of your cold fingers as they explore the bare chest that you can’t see 
    * Sometimes it’s your toes that press against his calf that actually wakes him. He isn’t sure how it’s possible for something that cold to still be alive
  * He captures your roaming hand with his own and presses a kiss to it before holding over his heart
  * Some days, you stay in this position and fall back asleep. Nose pressed to his shoulder, arm slung over him.
  * Others (most days actually), he wakes up looking for you. 
  * He emerges from his little den of body heat and sleep, to come over to your much cooler side of the bed. 
  * He buries his nose in your hair as he pulls you to him, without ever waking you.
  * He falls back asleep with your back pressed to his chest and a hand on your hip just to have a few more moments with you before the day begins.



**Night**

  * The two of you usually go to bed at different times.
  * He likes to be to bed early for work
  * You work late to stay caught up
  * SO when you do go to bed together, it’s usually because you’re exhausted from some social obligation
  * There were so many people there and they were everywhere
  * Gwilym thrives off the energy while he’s there, but winds down pretty quick at home
  * You get tired fast and stay tired, but you’ve perfected faking it until it’s acceptable to leave
    * Post-awards parties don’t count. There is entirely too much energy coming off of Gwil and all your friends to be tired
  * Gwilym always lays down on his back and pulls you into his side
  * You throw an arm over him and snuggle up
  * There’s nowhere else you’d rather be



**Storms**

  * Rain and thunder make you very lazy
  * The combination makes Gwilym extremely tactile
  * Like he loves touching you, but this puts him on another level
  * Usually, he finds you on the sofa under a mountain of blankets with a mug of tea
  * He doesn’t even ask anymore, honestly
  * He just lifts you up and climbs behind you
  * The way you feel between his arms and stretched along his body is like magic
  * It combines with the sound of the storm to calm his soul
  * You could spend the whole day like that, drifting in and out of awareness, occasionally sharing languid kisses (often you do)



**Hot Days**

  * You always tell him ‘no thank you’
  * He gives you space for like 10 minutes and then he’s back
  * ‘I’m still sweating. Back off.’
  * ‘But there’s AC and I miss you.’
  * ‘I will literally end you if you touch me right now.’
  * ‘You wouldn’t dare. You like me too much.’
  * ‘Try me’
  * He raises his hand and his eyebrows as he looks you dead in the eye
  * That had comes down to make a solid smack sound on your bare thigh
  * ‘You have 2 seconds to move that hand or i’ll do it for you’
  * ‘Is that so. Love?’
  * You rip his hand off of you and manage to hit him with it 
    * Nothing serious, just in the chest
  * He’s shocked
  * The two of you then dissolve into play fighting (that may have been a little too serious from your end in the beginning)
  * You eventually end up sweatier than before but happily wrapped up in Gwilym’s arms, laughing into his chest



**Cold Days**

  * These are the days his super power as a heater comes into play
  * You are covered head to toe in warm things
  * I’m talking a beanie, sweater (or 2), sweatpants (the good kind, not the thin ones that cling and feel like they’re gonna strangle your legs), and tall knit socks.
  * Gwilym is in a shirt and lounge pants and looks like he isn’t even bothered
  * You like to sneak up and put your cold fingers on his neck
    * It’s a sure fire way to get his attention
  * ‘WHY’ loud from surprise, not anger
  * ‘because i’m cold and you look warm’
  * ‘Come here then.’
  * You settle into him nicely, being sure to press all the cold exposed skin to whatever warm skin you can find
  * ‘Must you always ask like that? What’s wrong with a quick “dearest, i’m cold”’
  * ‘Too much effort, not enough fun’
  * ‘You are incorrigible’
  * ‘Yes’ 




End file.
